Letter From My Valentine
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: It's Valentines day and Jack's alone. Again.


**Title: **Letter From My Valentine  
**Pairing: **Jack/Captain Jack Harkness  
**Author's Note: **Written for the Valentines day challenge at 'At The Ritz' on LJ.  
**Spoilers: **Captain Jack Harkness

x

Jack sighed wearily and leant back in his chair. It had been a long day and he was grateful when the rest of his team decided they were going home.

Owen had mentioned something about a date with a busty blonde. Tosh was going to spend the evening curled up with a tub of chocolate and a romantic film. Ianto was heading home to Newport for the weekend to see his family. Gwen and Rhys were going for a romantic meal in a restaurant by the bay.

Everyone had something to do on Valentines day; everyone except Jack, whose only company was an aggravated pterodactyl and a few irritated weevils.

Playing Solitaire on his computer could only hold his attention for so long and he quickly got bored. Just like he did with minesweeper and pinball. He needed to find something to do. Something that would take his mind off of what day it was and the fact that he was alone. Again.

He looked up when he heard a beeping coming from the safe in the corner. Something was happening behind the large metal door and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to find out what. Then again it would give him something to do, he decided.

After turning the dial and giving the handle a harsh tug, the door creaked open. The hi-tech safe inside was flashing and he could see something through the grill of the deposit box.

Jack entered the security code and the grill slid up, allowing him to stick his hand inside and retrieve the contents. Inside was a yellowing envelope bearing the Torchwood logo and official seal.

_Torchwood 1962 – Several days ago this letter fell through the Rift, landing directly on our doorstep. Initial searches cannot locate the addressee, although it appears as though the sender died in 1941 – giving us an approximate date of writing._

_The events described within appear to be somewhat futuristic, hopefully you, our future colleagues, may be able to understand better than we can._

With slightly trembling hands, the Captain tore open the seal and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Jack drew in a shaky breath as he read the letter once, twice and then again. Each time not believing he was fully reading it right.

_James,_

_I don't know where you are now, or even if you're still alive. It's been twelve hours since you disappeared in that bright light and not a moment goes by that I don't think about you._

_Even though we only knew each other for a short space of time, I feel like I've known you all my life. Something about the look in your eyes as I took your hand, made me realise how cowardly I've been all these years. Hiding who I am is not the nature of a true Captain, especially not one who needs the respect of his men to survive this war._

_The men are exchanging confused and concerned glances behind my back; I can sense it. Whenever I enter the barracks the silence is so overwhelming I almost feel as though I'm being suffocated. No one has said anything to me however; I just hope they know they can still trust me with their lives._

_One song in your arms felt more perfect than any other night I have ever experienced in my life. Something inside of me seemed to be still for the first time, as though I belonged in your arms._

_The final day of training begins in a few hours, after that it'll be another month before we're on leave. Hopefully you're still out there somewhere and our paths will cross again._

_Even if we never speak, allow me to thank you, Captain James Harper. For showing me the most perfect night I could never have imagined._

_I will always love you and will never forget you._

_Captain Jack Harkness_

The paper crumpled as he balled his hand into a fist, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch the breath he hadn't realised he was holding whilst reading the letter.

Jack's chest heaved with sobs as smoothed the paper out and ran his fingertips over the dried ink. It had been over a year since he had come face to face with his namesake and late at night he still found himself thinking about dancing in the other Captain's arms and kissing his soft lips.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jack automatically turned away, drying his tears quickly to avoid anyone noticing. "Jack?" a familiar Welsh voice asked in concern and he looked up to see Ianto looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Jack sighed and plastered a grin onto his face as he nodded his head. "I'm okay," he lied. "Just a blast from the past, that's all." Ianto didn't look convinced so Jack changed the subject, "I thought you were heading home?"

"The road's are blocked. Something about a power line falling down," Ianto rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd come back here and see if I could do anything for a while."

"Typical Ianto, always willing to do extra work. Even today."

The younger man blushed bashfully. "You know me, sir. Would you like something to drink?"

Jack nodded his head and watched as Ianto headed out of the room, leaving his boss alone once more. He pressed his index and middle fingers to his lips before pressing them against the paper in front of him.

"Happy Valentines, Captain Harkness," he whispered into the silence, closing his eyes for a brief moment in remembrance for someone who had so easily stolen his heart.


End file.
